Justin Bieber Rated R
by silverlisp
Summary: This is a Love story beginning with a girl named Bo who learns to love someone who is the complete opposite of her dream come true. Events turning at every end, and only one question to be answered. Does he love her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**(Before I start: I will not be using Justin's fame in this, this is his outside life. Also il be switching POV's but most of the time it will be Bo's.)**_

I walk downstairs of the club. My heels clinking against the floor. I'm separated from my friends who are intoxicated. I can almost smell

the sweat from people around me having too much fun. I was never the kind of girl who would have a make out scene in a public place,

but to every one else I was a normal 19 year old girl. I was walking towards my friends when I got stopped by these boys a little older

then me. They smelt drunk. I could feel my heart beating a little faster. The taller on took me by my weak wrist "where do you think

your going?" They said. I could reply my words were stuck in my throat. His other friends were laughing and encouraging him to go on.

And he did. He placed his hand over my bum and shoved my closer. The fast actions forced my instincts to place both of my hands

against his chest. I push his hard chest away from me increasing the distance between us. His grin turned into a frown tilting his head

to the side. Obviously disappointed. I was getting scared. I could feel my head burning up. He grabbed both of my wrists now. Holding

them too tight for comfort He yanked me even closer this time. I could almost taste his sweat. I wiggled to try to increase space

between but he gripped my wrists tighter. He replaced one hand with the other holding both my tiny wrists in his one big hand. His free

hand took my back. His touch lingering up the back of my shirt leaving tingles of fear. I wiggled more. Whimpering even. That just made

his touch stop. Forcing it hard against my bare skin. My body forced against his. My chest moving up and down erratically. He liked my

reaction and pushed my back more and more until our shirts seemed to be the only thing keeping our skin apart my chest beating

faster. He was taller then me, and he used height as an advantage looking down at my breast as they were pushed against his torso.

He knelt his head down putting his nose above my breast, skimming the top. His friends all laughed seeing me so helpless. His touch

sickened me. His nose dug only a little deeper between my breast before trailing up to my neck. I shivered at his touch. I felt out a

whimper. But that only made his grip tighten more. "Please. Please stop." I said quite finding my words again. He only grinned at my

words leaving kisses up my neck to my jaw. "We're going to have some fun." His raspy voice said. My eyes slammed shut at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one in the club seemed to notice this kind of disgusting act. Or they didn't care. His hands were hot on my back. My skin getting

clammy. His mouth moved up lips brushing against my skin. His mouth hot on my skin. He nibbles on my ear. I didn't know my eyes were

open again Til I closed them again any his harmful touch. The nibbles harder. I whimper of pain again. My finger nails digging into his hand

holding mine tight. He was pleased with my reaction and slid his hand down to my bum again only under this time. He lifts arm up

forcing my body up. He soon uses this for his pleasure too forcing me to push my crotch against his. He moves his arm up and down,

forcing me to dry hump. I was disgusted. I felt like I wasn't alive anymore just a puppet for his amusement. He let out a moan. My eyes

burst open he began to grip my ass forcing me harder against his crotch. Moving me faster. I looked around as much as I could. I could

see his friends were getting impatient. The other tall one moved towards him grabbing his shoulder. "Hey man don't hog her up, we all

want some." But he kept his grip on my ass and wrists. Only separating his lips from my breasts to face his friend. He grinned wide,

eyes wild "get your own" his raspy voice Ecode. He licked his lips returning to me but his friend once again grabbed his shoulder his

smile gone. "Come Justin you can't have her all to yourself." I could tell he got irritated turning around stern. His grip let go of my ass

and losing on my wrists. This was my chance. I lapped my knee straight up his crotch. And toggled my wrists free pushing him away. I

was stunned at what I did for a second. But then I remembered he had friends who wanted me too. I spun around and ran through the

crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as a could. Heart beating out of my chest. The wind giving me goose bumps over the wet spots Justin left on my skin. I heard screaming and shouting from behind me as a ran. My mind was beginning to process how long and fast I was running and my legs began to slow down. But I had to get away.

I ran out of the club and around the corner. I stopped at the edge and hid in an ally. A guy wouldn't think a girl like me to be in an ally right? I puffed out and inhaled air as fast as I could. The amount didn't seem to be enough. My heart rate slowing down after awhile.

It sped up again though when I heard the club door slam. And I heard a group arguing. I stopped breathing and listened hugging myself to seem smaller. "I can't believe you let her go." I could tell by the voice it was the one who grabbed Justin's shoulder. Then I heard a deep voice "I let her go? Hell, if you wouldn't have interrupted I would've had her innocent virginity gone by now!" The group laughed.

They were passing the ally now. I hugged myself I little tighter as they walked past. I wouldn't consider them walking though they were more like swaying into the night intoxicated.

When I could only hear a mumble I left out air and relaxed only a little. My first instinct was to go home. I called a taxi, not wanting to run into them again. Once I got inside my room I stood in front of the mirror on my wall. "Shit" I mumbled. I had hickies everywhere. Mostly on my chest/breast.

I sat down on my bed unclipping my heels I noticed my circumference of my wrists were red. I continued to take off my shoes. When I got to my right shoe, I sprang with pain. I must of twisted it while running away. When I got my shoes off I stumbled off the bed and to the middle of the floor. I took off my see through crop top and threw it at the floor to get my anger out.

When I looked up I front of the mirror again I noticed something different. My shorts were unbuttoned and unzipped lace underwear showing. That bitch was almost in my pants and I didn't notice because of his pain.  
I shoved the terrifying thought away. And pulled my shorts down to my ankles kicking them towards my crumpled shirt.


End file.
